


Finally

by Ismene_Jane



Series: Seven Days of Fandoms [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel is So Done (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Angst, Dean Winchester Needs to Use Actual Words, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Post-Hunt (Supernatural), Sort Of, and he does, cause dean's gonna dean, sooooo it's kinda vague, to be honest i stopped watching in season 10, until he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismene_Jane/pseuds/Ismene_Jane
Summary: Someone mistakes Dean and Castiel for lovers (again), and Dean is upset about it (again).And Castiel has Had Enough.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Seven Days of Fandoms [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721155
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pegasus_Eridana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus_Eridana/gifts).



> This is the final entry for my Seven Days of Fandom!! I was going to write a long-awaited sequel or chapter to something unfinished, but this wouldn't leave me the fuck alone.
> 
> Hope y'all like it! It's dedicated to Pegasus_Eridana because her bday was yesterday!!! :) 
> 
> Oh this is super unbeta'd. Let me know if there are any glaring errors!

Castiel slams the bunker’s door closed and resists the urge to slam his head against it in turn. Dean’s still ranting as they make their way to the kitchen for a post-hunt snack. 

He follows slowly, letting his feet drag in an insanely human gesture. By the time he joins Dean and Sam in the kitchen, Sam already has a peach cut up and Dean is taking swigs of whiskey between outbursts.

“I just--” and Cas closes his eyes against the onslaught. “First it was me and Sammy and now me and Cas! Every frickin’ hunt, man, they think we’re together and I don’t--”

“We know, Dean,” Sam sighs, long-suffering. Cas sends him a half-smile in thanks. But they both know very well that when Dean’s in full-bitching mode, nothing stops him.

“It’s just so ridiculous, dude!” Dean continues, barely stopping to breathe. “How they get these ideas when it’s been ten _years_ and nothing’s ever even _almost_ happened, it’s totally--”

And that’s _it_ . Castiel doesn’t know if it’s the comment about being ten years or if he’s just finally reached his breaking point but he just can _not_ do this anymore. Can’t keep pretending it doesn’t hurt him when Dean reduces their relationship in such a way. 

“ _Repugnant_ ,” he hisses. “Yes Dean, we all know that the thought of doing anything with me that’s not completely platonic just _disgusts_ you.” He slams his fist into the wall, letting the dull ache permeate his senses. It grounds him. 

He looks up to see both Winchesters staring at him, shocked. Sam’s got his bowl of peaches and glass of water and looks ready to bolt.

“Um, I’m just gonna… go.” Sam mutters, inching towards the door closest to him.

“Don’t bother, Sam,” Castiel sighs. “I’ll just go to bed. See you in the morning.” He refuses to look at Dean as he slips out of the kitchen and down one of the many hallways to his room. 

Once there, he strips efficiently and gets into the shower, turning the water as hot as he can stand it. 

Technically, he could let him scald him, but he tends to not waste energy on such things anymore. He doesn’t need the shower, his grace keeping him from such things, but he finds he enjoys them. Especially when he feels frustrated or fatigued.

He feels both at this moment. Just being close to the Winchesters, his chosen family, is usually enough to content him, but he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t want more from Dean. 

Insufferable man-child he may be, but Castiel came to terms with that long ago. 

He came to terms with this, too. This _desire_ to be as close to Dean as possible and know him in every way. With the knowledge that Dean didn’t, wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ feel the same way. 

But sometimes…

He leans his forehead against the shower wall, letting the water sluice down his body. 

He has no idea how long he stands like that, feeling the tension and frustration melt from him, before a voice comes from the other side of the shower curtain.

“Cas?” Dean. Of course it’s Dean. Castiel sighs and pulls his head out of the water stream. 

“I’d prefer it if you left me alone, Dean.”

“I can do that, but I needed to-- Sam said I should--” it’s rare for the hunter to sound so reticent, and Castiel’s interest is piqued against his will. 

“Yes?” 

“I don’t… I don’t find it _repugnant_. And way to pull an SAT word out on me, dude.” Dean says, and something weird starts happening in Castiel’s chest. A flicker of emotion he hasn’t felt in years. 

Hope, that’s what it is. 

He squashes it down as quickly as he can. They’ve been down this road before. 

“Whatever you wish to call it, Dean, I’m just _tired._ ” And he is. A bone-deep exhaustion that as an angel shouldn’t be something he feels. But Dean Winchester continues to change him in expectation-defying ways. 

“Cas can you come out here? Don’t wanna have this _feelings_ talk through a shower curtain.” 

Castiel turns the water off, sticks his hand out of the shower. “Towel, please.” 

Dean hands him one and he towels off, buying himself time. He feels… uncertain, and he’s not used to feeling that way around Dean anymore. 

He wraps the towel around his hips and steps from the shower. 

“Uh,” Dean says, turning his head sharply to avoid seeing Castiel this undressed. Castiel rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t mean to offend your sensibilities, Dean. Just let me put some clothes on.” He moves to pass Dean and is further surprised when Dean stops him with a hand on his chest. 

“Nah, Cas, it’s fine.” he meets Castiel’s gaze, and his brow furrows at the shock he finds there. “Just didn’t know you were so frustrated.” 

Castiel huffs in annoyance. “I’m not, normally. My reaction tonight was unplanned. I promise you I’m normally quite content to be considered family. However--”

“However?” Dean’s voice is soft. Softer than it ever is, and his hand is still pressed against Castiel’s chest, warm and soothing. 

“You must know,” Castiel whispers. “You must know that sometimes I yearn for…” he swallows, looking down. Not sure if he can do this. Put it into words after so long. 

“For?” 

“More.” He reaches up, covering Dean’s hand with his own. His heart is pounding under their joined hands. “But I know that you don’t want that, Dean and I would never--” 

His words are cut off by Dean pressing their lips together, gently grasping at Castiel’s waist with his free hand, pulling them closer. 

Castiel can’t help the soft noise that escapes him as they kiss for the first time. It’s sweet and chaste, two words that very few people would associate with Dean Winchester. He squeezes their hands tighter and brings his other hand up to Dean’s head, tangling Dean’s hair around his fingers. 

Dean deepens the kiss, opening his mouth and licking into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel lets him, going pliant and needy at the touch.

Dean pulls back slowly, pressing kisses to Castiel’s lips, jaw, cheek. 

“I didn’t think I deserved this,” he whispers, and Castiel’s heart constricts. He clutches Dean ever closer, nuzzling into the hair above Dean’s ear. 

“You deserve the world, Dean.” 

Dean shivers and pulls his hand from Castiel’s grasp, pulling him into a desperate embrace. 

“I’m sorry, Cas, I’m so sorry for everything.” 

Cas holds Dean close, feeling his grace zing around his insides in joy. “It’s alright, Dean. We’re here now.” And nothing has ever felt so right.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are kinda saving my ass at the moment. Leave one if you like! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
